


The Curious Case of the Boy Not Named Peter Pan

by Shadow_Chaser



Series: In Blinded Skies [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children being children, Episode: s01e01 Into the Ring, Episode: s02e17 Melinda, Gen, Skye and Matt become friends, Skye has a companion cube/blanket named Blankie, St. Agnes Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learned from both "Daredevil" and "Agents of SHIELD" that Skye and Matt were both at St. Agnes once.  This is just a what-if they crossed paths there, before everything happened.  No pairings, just straight up friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Boy Not Named Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> This takes note that Skye was born in 1989 (at least before she is told she is actually born on July 2, 1988). Based on "Nelson v. Murdock," I'm assuming that Foggy and Matt were enrolled in graduate classes at Columbia Law from Fall 2010-Spring 2014. Then went on for their internships from Spring 2014-April 2015 where they quit and started Nelson and Murdock. I estimated Matt to be born around 1986 (even though his actor is is born in 1982) based on the graduation/enrollment dates. Please also note that at this time in her life, Skye is known as Mary Sue Poots.

In Blinded Skies

by: Shadow Chaser

_Story 1 – The Curious Case of the Boy Not Named Peter Pan_

 

It was the sounds of sniffles that woke her up as she found herself curling around her Blankie. Her thumb was a little wet where she had gnawed it, the taste sourly bitter from the band-aid one of the sisters had put on her thumb to stop her from sucking it. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth as she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. A second later, the distant sounds of sirens and horns made her snap her eyes open again and she sighed quietly.

She hated St. Agnes.

She hated this city, this place where the noises were too loud, the others too boisterous. And now someone obviously new who was crying. The new ones always cried and while she learned to ignore it in all of her six years of age, she also knew that the crying could last for days before the newcomer cried all of his or her tears out. She sat up, looking over to her bedmate who was sound asleep. Katie was sprawled like a starfish once more, half of her feet splayed into her part of the bed and she frowned a little before trying to shove Katie's feet back to her side.

No luck as the older girl's feet were too heavy for her to move. She sighed quietly again before getting out of the bed. Might as well go see who this newcomer was and maybe tell him that the others really didn't like crybabies. At least she didn't.

She crept quietly towards the door and exited, leaving it open with a crack so that she didn't have to rattle the doorknob in her attempt to go back to her room later. So far, no one else in her room had woken up and she peered down towards the darkened corridor where the Sisters usually slept. The one on duty for the night had fallen asleep in her chair, her rosary hanging limply from her fingers. Good.

She paused, letting her ears follow the sounds of sniffles and quietly walked towards it, wrapping Blankie around her as best as she could. Blankie had always been with her and she would always glare at the Sisters if they tried to take it away from her. Only Sister Mary was allowed to take it away because she shared her name and she found it funny.

She found the room and opened the door quietly, pausing and staring at the curled form on the single bed who had stopped sniffling the minute she had opened the door. From the dim moonlight that streamed into the room, his hair was messy, sticking out from all sides. His blanket and pillow were thrown all over the place on the bed, like he was fighting himself. The weirdest thing was that, he wasn't staring at her, but rather at a point above her – she glanced towards it, but found nothing that seemed interesting.

“S-Sorry...” he muttered hoarsely and she frowned.

“You woke me up,” she said bluntly, expecting him to flinch, but instead, he only curled in further to himself. She frowned; she did not expect that reaction. Usually the Sisters or even the other children were surprised at her directness, calling her blunt, forward, whatever that meant.

“I...I heard you wake up,” he muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes, “sorry...”

“Huh?” she blinked before clutching Blankie closer to her as a corner fell to the ground. He was interesting and she decided to step into the room, though she still absently clutched the doorknob. “What's your name boy?”

“M-Matt...M-Murdock,” he hiccuped, arm still over his eyes.

“Mary,” she smiled a little, “Mary Sue Poots.”

“Sorry for waking you, Mary-”

“You're new, right? Newbies always cry,” she continued as she stepped forward, not knowing why, but she liked that Matt didn't seem to be frightened by her or shocked by her bluntness.

He nodded, his arm still over his eyes as he gulped down a hiccup. “I...m-my Dad...he...h-h-”

Mary tilted her head as she understood what Matt was saying and took another step forward, grabbing the corner of Blankie that had fallen to the ground again. She had quickly learned about why some of the others were here, parents who died, parents who abandoned them, all in all, kids like her who had no parents and were waiting for maybe foster parents or those who took sympathy on them to come by and adopt them. She was almost chosen for a week or so, but then she did not know what, she found herself back at St. Agnes after that week. It had left her sad, she liked the family's cat a lot, but it had also been good to see some of her friends again like Katie.

Mary chewed the edge of Blankie for a moment before sticking it out towards Matt. “Here.”

She expected him to reach out, but instead, he seemingly grabbed the air and Mary looked at him, noting that his eyes were not really staring at her, but at a point above her- She finally spotted the flash of white on a small rod that she had just learned were for those who could not see, those who were blind and turned back to Matt. “You're blind...”

He stopped reaching for air and seemingly shrunk back, a small frown on his face before Mary stepped forward again, unwrapping some of Blankie from her body and holding it out until the edges of Blankie touched Matt's fingers. He grabbed it and his frown turned into a small smile, Mary grinning in return before she realized he would not see it. Instead, she pulled Blankie away from herself and pushed the pile towards him.

“Blankie will keep you company tonight, okay?” she said as he reached out with his other hand, the one that had been over his eyes and pulled Blankie closer to himself. His fingers seem to run over Blankie, his head tilted in a curious expression.

“But-”

“Blankie makes me not cry, so don't cry, okay?” she said before she suddenly felt a little shy and fled the room, accidentally banging the door close before she glanced down to hall to see the Sister on duty snort a little, but not wake up. She breathed a quick sigh of relief before she went back to her room and climbed back into her bed. She eyed Katie for a second before tugging a little on Katie's blankets and curled underneath it, kicking her friend's feet a little in a vain effort to get her to move back to her side. Katie only grunted and rolled a little on top of her shoulder, and Mary sighed. At least the sniffles stopped.

 

~END~


End file.
